


Don't follow me

by Middle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, after 2x08, future smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle/pseuds/Middle
Summary: After 2x08Nicole goes to the homestead





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it a bit and I tried to fix all the typos  
> :)

She's sitting on the hood of her car with her arms crossed on her chest. She's staring at the homestead.  
_Why did I lie to her?_  She thinks.

She still can't believe she said 'I love you' to Waverly at that moment. Nicole's heart aches just with the thought of the possibility of Waverly never saying these three words back, or what if she doesn't want to talk to her ever again?  
The sun disappeared a while ago while she was trying to decide between get off of her car and knock the door or get back in her car and go home (Waverly is her home, though).

Nicole doesn't want to piss Waverly off even more. Waverly has been clear with the 'don't follow me' and Nicole tried it, she tried to give her the space Waverly asked for but Nicole needs to explain her reasons not just a 'because I love you'. There're stronger reasons than that three words.  
"Come on Nicole you can do this" She tells to herself more than five times breathing faster as closer as she gets to the door of the house. This pep talk isn't working at all. She knows it's possible that this is the end of them, but there is also a part where it's possible to fix this.  
Taking one deep breath Nicole knocks the door.

No answer

She knocks again a little harder.

_Maybe Waverly is sleeping_ she thinks.

No answer

Trying to see through the window she says "Waverly it's me"

The silence is still the answer

"Waverly please" She's starting to accept that Waverly actually doesn't want to talk to her.

Resting her forehead on the door, one hand gasping the door(she wants to knock again, try it again, but she's scared too of whatever it'll come next)

"Waverly please I just need to talk with you" her voice between a plea and a whisper.  
"What if I do not want to talk to you?" Waverly asks suddenly after opening the door with angriness.

Nicole can't think for an entire minute, she just can stare at Waverly. She can tell Waverley is angry and she has red puffy eyes with all the muscles of her body rigid.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked and what u think ;)  
> I know it's short but there's more  
> It's so late and I'm so tired, mercy on me please


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry I'm so bad at updating  
> I hope you like it  
> and sorry if there's any typos

 

 

 

She's laying on Waverly's bed. Unlike other times she's on the right side of the bed without Waverly's warm body almost on top of her. Today, Waverly is deep asleep curled up at the other side of the bed, unconsciously -or not- putting all the space she can between them. Nicole takes a deep breath, a lot of thoughts crossing her mind while she looks at Waverly's naked back.

_I wish I could change what I did, the way I did it._

Turning her head Nicole stares at the ceiling with her hand under her head, the sheet lightly covering her naked body.

"What now..."

\--------Few hours ago----------

"Can I come in?" Nicole finally asks.

Waverly arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms on her chest, she lightly rests her body against the frame of the door "I think you're fine there" she says coldly.

"Look waves, I'm so sorry, I know you may don't believe any of my words or apologies now but I really am sorry"

Waverly doesn't move, her gaze doesn't change

"Please I want it to explain"

"Explain it then" she says.

Suddenly Nicole's mind is blank. Any word is coming to her mouth. Waverly's gaze is cold and they feel like stabs on her heart.

Waverly rubs her own forehead trying to think what to do.

"Okay.." she whispers more to herself, "Come in" she says pushing off of the frame of the door and walking into the kitchen.

"Do you want coffee?" Waverly offers

 _Something stronger would be better_ Nicole thinks.

"yes, please"

"You deserve a tea though, knowing you don't like it" she mumbles. Nicole chuckles, she can hear Waverly even when she's with her back to Nicole cleaning two cups for them.

"Here, for you" Waverly says putting the cup of coffee on the table.

"Thanks, baby" Nicole says without thinking, she mentally kicks her self and her eyes open wild  "Uhhm, sorry. It just came out" she nervously takes the cup not having the strength to look up into Waverly eyes, probably with an angry or disgusted gaze.

 Waverly doesn't want to be angry, she doesn't want to think about her angriness. She wants to hug Nicole, she wants to kiss her like if never it happened. But one part of her is really angry, and she feels that angriness growing more and more everytime she thinks about it.

 _Why everybody treat me like I'm not enough_ she thinks.

Mixed feelings.

How can she make Nicole understand she doesn't needs a babysitter that she's a grown woman and at the same time she wants forget about all this. A flash of Nicole begging and moaning pops in her mind _Oops, from where that came from_ and having her under control on her bed. Maybe tied up, the cuffs..

Nicole puts one hand on Waverly's cutting off Waverly's thoughts

"Look Waverly.. I'm-"

Before she can start explaining Waverly pulls off her hand of Nicole's shaking her head

"Shut up, Nicole" She breathes closing her eyes.

"What?"

Trying to undertand, Nicole is looking for an explanation in Waverly's eyes but they're still closed.

Waverly takes a deep breath and opens her eyes "I said, shut up"

_uhhm_

"Okay.."

Waverly eyes are looking straight to Nicole's, they're with this unique Wavely's burning gaze. Nicole can't tell what she's thinking.

_I should go? Maybe she doesn't want me here?_

"Okay" Nicole repeats, nodding to herself, try to accept things she's not still able to accept, to much pain.

"Sorry" she gets up "I shouldn't have come"

She turns around and walks to the door with fast ang big steps. She needs to get out of there the fastest as possible, tears already falling from her eyes. When her hand is about to touch the doorknob she feels strong fingers around her other wrist and suddenly she's with her back against the door.

"Waves.." she breathes out.

They're inches apart.

She finaly breathes out a shaky breath she was holding with more tears falling.

Their lips almost touching, feeling each other's fast breathing against their own.

One of Waverly's hands tugs from the back of her neck and Waverly kisses her, hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are very welcome ;)


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.  
> Chapter 2 has 3 parts, next week last part.  
> Sorry if there's any typos.  
> Enjoy :)

 

 

She’s kissing her harder and harder, something that she can’t control. Tongue, teeth, bites. A light taste of blood here and there.  
She doesn’t know how they got to her room. She has her legs around Nicole’s waist, her arms around Nicole’s neck, fingers tangled with red hair strands. With each kiss, her nails sank even harder on her scalp.  
Nicole groans, trying to push their lips apart at the feeling of her own blood and -non grateful- pain on her lips but Waverly pulls her in from the back of her neck to kiss again. Nicole gives in _Maybe this is her way to say goodbye to our relationship..._ That’s why even when she doesn’t like all this rough kinky thing this time, she doesn’t stop Waverly.

But Waverly feels how Nicole’s lips aren’t following her movements, like if Nicole was in another world and not there with her. She stops suddenly and pulls away to look into Nicole’s eyes. Waverly can see old dry tears on her cheeks from before and new ones are forming in her eyes.  
She moves her hand to stroke Nicole’s cheek and ask her what’s wrong, because she can see in Nicole’s gaze that something isn’t good but Nicole pulls her face away before Waverly can reach her.

Without strong but delicate hands holding Waverly’s legs anymore, they go down slowly until her feet are on the floor.  
Nicole breathes deep in and out trying to stop her tears and to slowdown her fast breathing. She can’t think clear, she doesn’t know what to do anymore. It hurts too much that for the first time she feels a void feeling being with Waverly. She feels like she was a complete stranger for Waverly.

“I…I can’t do this Waverly, not like this”

Confusion comes to Waverly’s face.

“I feel..” her voice brakes, tears start to fall “I can feel how you hate me right now, and it’s killing me. I tried, I wanted this, with you.. I tried to push down my feeling and follow you but I can’t anymore…”  
Nicole can’t see Waverly’s reaction, her eyes full of tears and the pain in her heart don’t let her see anymore.

Waverly on the other hand doesn’t understand anything, one second ago they were kissing stealing each other’s breathing and now Nicole is crying and telling her all this.

  
Something in Waverly’s mind clicks. Waverly realizes what she’s doing. And Nicole doesn't like it at all.

  
“Oh, Nicole” she moves her hand back to Nicole’s jaw and neck full of new bruises. Nicole unconsciously  pulls away, almost like afraid of Waverly’s touch.  
Waverly can’t believe she did this. She just wanted Nicole, tired of being angry she just wanted her and make things right but this is the result. She puts space between them looking at her own hands, the hands now Nicole is scared of.

“Nicole, I’m sorry. I didn’t-“

“Are you?” Nicole says incredulously, her voice between sadness and pain.

Waverly looks up at her.

“Because it looks like the only thing you want to do right now is punish me, make me feel pain. You’re hurting me, Waves. Do you even care that I’m hurt too?”

“Of course I do, Nicole. I’m sorry. I never wanted to make you feel bad” Seeing tears still falling down Nicole’s face makes Waverly hate herself.

She tries to get herself clear _I’ve to be honest with Nicole and with myself too_ She thinks.

“I was so angry… with you.. with me..”

“So you just decided to make a bunch of bruises on me all the way from your front door to your bedroom? Not even listening to me? I know I should stopped you, I shouldn’t let this get this far but..” She sighs “Did you pretend just to fuck me? hating me? Like if I was no one for you?"

Waverly is speechless _how I did this_.

“I came here, thinking that I could’ve lost you because of me and my wrong and stupid decisions. And I wanted to fix it. I came here to fix it and talk with you because I don’t know what I would do without you. And you now what? This is worse than I thought I could be”

Nicole wipes her own tears. Trying to breath between sobs.

Waverly feels tears burning. Falling slowly. Nicole’s words going right into her heart. They there were crying one in front each other.

“I’d never want you to feel like this, like I feel right now, Waverly. I’m here confused and like shit”

Nicole sees how Waverly’s gaze has been changing while she was talking. Confusion and realization.

“Oh, god" She spits out an incredulous laugh "You didn’t even know it” Nicole says in disbelieve. They aren't in the same page right now. Not knowing what more to say she turns around to open the door and leave. She doesn’t know what’s going on in Waverly’s head but putting space between them will be the best.

“No, Nicole wait” Waverly’s hand moves to take Nicole’s but she regrets it and pulls it back. She doesn’t want to touch Nicole without her consent after what she just did.

The redhead turns around to look at her.

“Nic, when I say I’m sorry it’s because I truly am. I don’t know what happened to me, I wasn’t thinking. I just shut off my brain. It’s what I’m used to do. I don’t know what to do with all this feelings inside me”

She takes a deep breath, all in her head is going so fast.

“I’ve never had to deal with my feelings before Nicole. I always pushed them deep down and I put a fake smile on my face. Because everybody just wanted to me be that ‘always happy Waverly’ like if I couldn’t feel pain or other feelings than happiness. And the times I had a fight with Champ, we never talked, like really talked. He just came back to me with empty words, apologizing just because he probably was just honry and wanted makeup sex”

Suddenly Nicole understands everything all the pieces fit. She feels this little ache in her heart that she usually feels every time she sees how Wavelry has a concept of how to deal or do things that it’s just not right just because all her life anyone let her be who she really is or because Champ never treated her like she deserves.

In this moment, she decides that maybe Waverly doesn’t need space. She has to do like other times and stay there to show Waverly how things are, really are.

“Can I hold your hand?” Waverly asks. Nicole nodes with a soft ‘yeah’. Slowly like if Nicole's hand was going to disappear in any moment she touches Nicole’s wrist going down slowly with her fingers until they’re intertwined.

They stay in silence for a while, sometimes playing a little with each other fingers like if they were dancing slowly.

 

“I feel alone, Nicole. I’m not an Earp, Wynonna... She’s..she’s not my..” her voice brakes not being able to finish the sentence. “And then when you lied to me, I felt that I had no one. And all the pain that I felt was turning into angriness, and then I felt angrier for being angry. And now I hate myself for doing this to you, to us”

“Please, don’t hate yourself” Nicole holds Waverly’s hands tighter. Waverly nods but Nicole feels how she doesn’t believes her and how she’s mentally kicking herself.

“Hey how about that coffee you invited me earlier?” Nicole smiles trying to reassure her.

Waverly nods, but before she makes their way to the kitchen “I..uh.. can I hug you first?”

Nicole doesn’t know what it is, maybe it’s the way Waverly is looking at her or maybe it’s Waverly’s voice but she breathes out a smile and melts. “Yeah, come here” She says pulling Waverly into her arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what do you think  
> comments and kudos are very welcome ;)  
> thanks for reading


End file.
